Charlotte's Mew Mew Adventure
by ZEROGRAVITYA01
Summary: When Charlotte Orleans moves to Tokyo to study, she was injected with animal genes, turning her into yet another new member of the Tokyo Mew Mew! Can she handle her new life the same way Amirah Hannan used to do?
1. Yuuko Ichihara's Prediction

_Charlotte Orleans: A student who moved from the United Kingdom to study like Amirah Hannan. A normal girl with very little confidence in herself. After an accident that happened, Charlotte obtained the genes of a Peregrine Falcon. During her power's duration, Charlotte or Mew Sumomo (Plum) will have the dress that's a cross between Ichigo and Mint's. She had Mint's gloves and shoes, and her color is dark violet. Her weapon is Sumomo's Flute and her attack is Ribbon Sumomo Lullaby and her Secret Crash is Charlotte's Music Book. _

Let's continue where the last story left off.

_**A/T: TMM are not mine, ya hear?**_

CHARLOTTE'S MEW MEW ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 1

Yuuko Ichihara's Prediction

Charlotte Orleans is a transfer student from United Kingdom, and she was transferred to Tokyo to study. Her school was Okumora Daifuzoku Junior High School and she's about the same age with Lettuce. However, due to her inability to speak Japanese, she only had few friends including Lettuce.

So she just kept her mouth shut, and she only talk with her little knowledge of the foreign knowledge.

However, she had heard the rumors about Chimera Anima from her English-speaking friends, and she always prayed that she would never encounter any of the Chimera Anima.

One day, Charlotte was walking home from school to Gub Josaki, the place where she resides. But then, she was busy reading the translation guide, and the red-haired girl lost her coordinates.

"Oh great." She muttered.

But when she started running around in circles, she found an open gate to an enormous house.

Charlotte hoped that anyone who lived in this big house speaks English very well.

"Hello? The gates are open, so I just come to ask for directions…"

Nothing.

"Is anybody home?"

Charlotte stepped inside the house's compound, scanning around the house if anyone lives there. She then curiously went deeper into the house, reaching the door.

A woman dressed in kimono appeared in front of the door, making her shriek.

She kneeled down, until Charlotte was at her eye level.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding you house, but the gate is open, and I need to ask for directions…" 

"It's alright, Charlotte Orleans."

That woman's statement made Charlotte jump.

"H-h-how did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I'm Yuuko Ichihara. I've been watching you ever since you came to Tokyo." Seeing that the girl was utterly terrified, Yuuko neared the girl. "It's alright. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"How did you know about me?"

"Because our meeting is a fate."

"Um…"

"You live in Gub Josaki, right?"

Charlotte nodded. "I was too busy reading, and I lost my way home."

"Wait a little, okay?" 

Yuuko went inside her house, taking something. She then handed the item to Charlotte.

"A map?"

"Let's see, my house is here. A little walk from the gate, turn right and follow this road. It'll take you to your apartment much faster if you run."

"Thank you."

"But, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"On your way home, you will encounter danger. Something you had never seen before."

"What should I do then?" Charlotte asked.

"Confront the danger, and someone will be there to help you."

"I see."

"Please come again."

Charlotte said her thank you again before running out of the house. She took the road Yuuko shown to her. She took the road, until she's few metres off Gub Josaki.

"I'm almost there…"

But then, a Chimera Anima appeared, making Charlotte stop running in an instant.

"Oh no!"

She was about to turn around when another Chimera Anima appeared.

"Not another one!" 

Stopped in her tracks, the Chimera Animas started to advance on her. She resorted on picking up a stray broom.

"S-stay away from me!"

A olt of of the blue, somebody came and saved her.

"Reborn Ichiro Secret Crush!"

Two colmns of blue spheres suddenly appeared from the animal-eared boy, blocking the Chimera Anima.

As the bird Chimera Anima escaped from the attack, it headed for her. But before it did, someone came sweeping through the air, hitting the mutated bird.

"Reborn Pudding Kick, na no da!"

_Who are those people?_

"The others are not here yet, so I might as well end the game." He said. "Reborn Ichiro Pure!"

When the whip was struck on the giant lizard, a jellyfish-like thing appeared out of the animal. The red puffball which Charlotte found floating beside the weird-looking boy ate that floating thing, saying "Collect!"

"Are you alright?"

Charlotte didn't understand a word Mew Ichiro said, so she just got up and ran away.

"That girl's acting strange, na no da."

Charlotte ran to her apartment, opening the door and then slamming it shut. She threw her school bag away, before launching herself on the floor. She was panting heavily.

"What… a… weird… day…"

Like a light, Charlotte dozed off due to fatigue. She still wears her school uniform.

In her dream, the red-haired Caucasian girl had a rather strange dream. She was naked, her knees to her chin. Around her were feathers, white feathers that fall like rain and also, she ould feel a pair of wings on her back. Perching on Charlotte's arm was a peregrine falcon, but the falcon's talons didn't hurt her.

_Feather… feathers everywhere… oh I wish I could soar up the sky…_

_A/N: Another new TMM story, and another of the '11 plus minus' chapters. So, keep on reading and reviewing. TQ._

_T/V (Trivia): Did you know that Charlotte's name was originally proposed as Sumomo Makihara? After few changes, her proposed names are Elizabeth Springfield, Rebecca Morris, Charlotte Aulin and then the final name was changed to the now Charlotte Orleans. Charlotte's originally is an eagle, but I changed this later. TQ. _

_S/N: This new 'reborn' (not 'ribbon') in the Mew Mews attack seems a little bit awkward. I don't know if this will last though._


	2. Transformation

CHAPTER 2

Transformation

The next day for Charlotte was pretty much uneventful. She had homework to be done, find some work to ease up on her bills, and study, which something that her influent Japanese couldn't help. The brunette-haired girl always had this question buzzing in her head every time recently. When would she be going back to United Kingdom?

After her school period, Charlotte decided to take a walk in the park. That's where she saw Lettuce with the three girls who kept picking on her. She decided to stop it but she stopped in her tracks when a book bag whizzed past her and to one of the girls.

Rubbing her sore head, the girl turned to her back. "Who threw that?"

"I did. Let go of your filthy hands off Lettuce, or else something harder will hit your head."

"Aya, it's the 'Wicked Child' from Shitama Middle School! Let's go!"

"What?"

"Come on!" Her friends started yanking the girl's right arm.

All three of them ran away. Ichiro then came over to Lettuce with Charlotte behind Lettuce.

"You're okay?"

"I'm fine."

"We're late for work, Lettuce. Let's go."

"Okay." She said shyly. "Want to go to the café where I work?"

"Sure…" 

Charlotte followed Lettuce to the Café Mew Mew.

---

"Wow, this café looks very cute."

"Sure."

Ichiro ignored the girls, as if he didn't know a single word both spoke. Later on, Charlotte treated herself with some tea and a slice of cake.

"Who is she, Lettuce?" 

"She's a new student at my school, Charlotte Orleans' her name."

"Is she an American?" Mint asked, slowly sipping into her tea.

"No. She came from United Kingdom."

As Charlotte watched, Amirah Hannan was busy taking orders from the schoolgirl customers. She wondered why she was so darn familiar.

Then it hit her.

The girl she saw was actually her neighbor downstairs!

"Huh?"

Suddenly, there is a loud commotion outside. Ichiro took a look out of the café before running back inside.

"What is it, Ichiro?"

"Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

Charlotte was already out by then, and when she encountered them, the brunette-haired Briton tried to run away, only to be taken captive by the Anima.

"You're not going anywhere." A figure in strange clothes snapped behind the Anima. "Bring her away."

"Charlotte!"

"I'll get to her!"

The snake Anima ran away, and Ichiro quickly ran after it. At a point where it's safe, he transformed.

"MEW ICHIRO METAMORPHOSIS!" He then lunged on the Anima. "Ichiro Moon-Star Whip!"

That Anima released Charlotte and it started attacking Mew Ichiro instead. The red grey wolf swung his whip harshly. It counterattacked by spitting venom.

"Hey, is that all you can do? Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!" He taunted as he swung the morning star whip on the Anima. However, the oversized Anima evaded that attack nimbly before making a tail swipe on Ichiro.

That had hit him so hard that it made the Grey Wolf knocked over till he hit his back on a tree. Ichiro jumped back on his feet but he was lashed back to the tree.

"Stupid snake…" He muttered under gritted teeth.

From his crouching position, he stood up back and jumped up, lashing the whip on to a branch of the tree behind him. Ichiro then swung back, before crashing his feet to the snake anima at a terrifying impact.

But at the end of 'Indiana Jones' swing, the whip's end left the branch too early making him fall prey to the Chimera Anima's venom. He was drenched in that paralyzing venom.

Charlotte watched in horror when the Anima slithered towards Ichiro.

"Come on guys… don't fail me now!"

_You're dead. _Pai's voice echoed in his mind.

"NOOO!!!" Charlotte screamed.

Her actions made her body glow. The British girl realized her actions, but it was too late. In the bright gold flash of light, she can feel wings sprout out behind her back.

"What… happened?" She asked herself as she held her hands in front of her face. She was wearing gloves and she was wearing a different outfit as well.

_She's a Mew! _Ichiro screamed in his mind.

_A/N: Phew! Sorry for not updating this story for so long, presumably 2 months or so. I'm busy with the boarding vocational/technical school stuff, and I can only touch a computer to edit my stories at least once a week. Updating now seems harder as I can only use the Internet once a month! That's only if I hadn't the chance to use the computer in the Teacher's Room with permission. Read on and review! TQ! _


	3. Surprise Attack

CHAPTER 3

Surprise Attack

Previously on Charlotte's Mew Mew Adventure

_Her actions made her body glow. The British girl realized her actions, but it was too late. In the bright gold flash of light, she can feel wings sprout out behind her back._

"_What… happened?" She asked herself as she held her hands in front of her face. She was wearing gloves and she was wearing a different outfit as well._

_She's a Mew! Ichiro screamed in his mind._

---

The Chimera Anima turned its attention to Charlotte who was busy pondering around, leaving Ichiro who was still immobile.

"Look, for whoever you are, you're one of my kind! Please, you gotta believe in yourself so that those words will come into you!" Ichiro yelled.

"What? Bu-but that's impossible!" Charlotte stammered. Then it came into her. "Sumomo Mystic Flute!" She yelled and a gold flute materialized out from the air.

The Chimera Anima then lunged into her direction, but the girl was already on air with her wings flapping.

"Gah! Cover me!" Ichiro commanded.

"Ribbon Sumomo Melody!"

With that announcement, Charlotte or Sumomo had played a tune that suddenly made Ichiro back to his healthy status. He jumped back on to his feet, cracking his hands.

"Alright… let's get back to business."

Ichiro then picked up his whip, waiting for the Chimera Anima to attack. When it did, Ichiro jumped up to the air twice on air, making a jump kick to the snake's head. He hoisted himself on air again and this time Mew Sumomo caught Ichiro's right hand making him hanging precariously.

"Ever heard of the 'helicopter drop'?"

"What's that?" She asked.

"Fly over to that Anima so that I can whip its head."

"Okay, but are you sure about this?" 

"I've done this before."

Obeying Ichiro's plan, she quickly flew over to the Chimera. Once there, Charlotte executed the helicopter drop. 

"Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!"

With a brief red light flashing from the end of the whip, Ichiro swung the powered-up morning star whip. A loud thud the separated the parasite from the real snake, and Maika quickly collected it as Ichiro plopped to the ground.

"You're alright?" 

"Yeah. I'm a little exhausted, that's all."

"What had just happened to me? Why am I in this costume?"

Ichiro sighed. "Well, you're part if the Mew Project which turns some girls into super-powered half-animal beings, to defend earth from aliens. The one that we took out is one of them, as the aliens infect them with parasites."

"What about you then?"

"I'm an exception."

Then his comrades came over.

"You're expecting something, girls?" 

"Not really… AH!!! A new Mew!" Ichigo screamed.

"We can save all the celebrations later. Let's go back before they come back on us."

As Charlotte transformed back to her human form, the others followed suit, Hannan gave the British girl a translation candy drop, and the same one her sister-in-law gave to her. As Charlotte popped it in her mouth, Hannan asked her a question.

"What language are you incapable of?"

"Japanese." She spontaneously replied. 

By magic, she was able to speak Japanese.

Not too long later, all of them returned back to the café. On the way back, Charlotte asked Hannan a few questions.

"Um… Hannan, right? How old exactly are you and what is that candy you gave me?"

"I'm seventeen and the candy drop that I gave you is the infamous magical translation candy drop sold at my hometown back in Malaysia."

"You look so young that I thought you're only 15."

"I'm an exchange student."

"Oh, so am I then."

"Looks like Hannan are the oldest in our group. I'm just 16." Zakuro stated when she heard Hannan.

As they arrived at the café, Keiichiro was waiting the girls along with Ryou who was leaning against the doorframe while folding his arms.

"Hey, we're back, and we got a new present – I mean a new member in our team, Ryou."

"Is it so?"

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to ask that question."

Charlotte took time in swallowing every single bits and pieces of information given by Keiichiro. She finally accepted her fate, just like the way Mint does and like the others who work in the café, Charlotte were given the café's uniform, with her dress was colored golden.

"It's so adorable, don't you think, Charlotte?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, maybe we hadn't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Ichigo Momomiya. That one over there is Mint Aizawa and next to her is Zakuro Fujiwara. That little girl over there is Pudding Fong and then there's Berry Shirayuki with Tasuku Meguro."

"Then who is he?" She pointed out Ichiro.

"He's Ichiro Ichimaru. The one and only boy in our group."

"Oh."

"I think you hadn't known about your animal DNA, Charlotte?"

"I don't think so."

"You're infused with the DNA of a Golden Eagle."

"Wow…"

Right at 5, the café was closed. However, Ryou, Ichiro and Keiichiro stayed behind.

"What's wrong now?" Ichiro asked.

"The entertainment group we're supposed to have we busy at last minute. We need a plan B." 

"I can play electric guitar."

"Ichigo and the others can sing." Keiichiro suggested.

"Well, we had to wait and see if Charlotte fit in the team in entertaining as well."

_A/N: Wow, that's two long weeks without updating. I'm sure beaten up by the tasks given at my school. There is a lot of things going on at my school, and because SMTKT's Access Center had been wired up with internet, I think now I can update faster every Friday. Keep on reviewing and reading! (oops.) TQ!_


	4. Kish's Invitation

CHAPTER 4

Kish's Invitation

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, her teammates were actually planning to throw a birthday party. Every single one of them was having rehearsals in Ichiro's 'secret base', and they were trying so hard to make sure it goes as a surprise, not a spoiler.

"So, how did the rehearsal go, Charlotte-chan?" Ichigo asked.

"What rehearsal?" Charlotte replied, clearly confused.

"Well, Hannan said that you'd have a singing contest somewhere."

"Oh, that one. Well, let's just say that it worked well."

"I thought eagles screech." Ichiro snickered.

**SLAM!**

"DO NOT badmouth somebody who had talent in real singing, not jamming, and let alone the one you're talking about was Charlotte, Ichiro." Hannan warned him as she smacked her book bag on Ichiro's head.

"What the hell- hey! I'm just joking!"

Charlotte giggled.

"Is she always like this?" The blonde-haired girl asked Ichigo.

"Maybe, to his older brother when they are a bit younger."

Ichiro turned to Hannan, and he started whispering.

"_Nice cover, Hannan. I thought you'd blew the whole thing."_

"_I didn't, did I?"_

"_Nice."_

Unknown to the four, Kish, Pai and Tart was watching them from above.

"So, you say, that gold-haired and pale-skinned girl was the new Mew Mew?"

"That's what I hear."

"Let's watch them, this is so going to be fun." Tart exclaimed. "And yeah… that beast is still there too."

"Which one?"

"The dark red-haired kid over there, next to your kitty, Kish."

"Tart…!"

While the four of them were busy conversing to each other, Ichiro's mobile phone gave a tune all in a sudden. He quickly answered it.

"Hi mom… Kikyo? Oh yeah, I'm on they way now…okay, bye…" He then disconnected from the call. "Well girls, I think we'll meet here for today. So, see you three tomorrow then."

"Hey Ichiro, you're free tomorrow?" Hannan asked.

"Sort of. What's up?"

"How about you accompany Charlotte and I for grocery shopping tomorrow? You can bring Kikyo along if you want to."

Ichiro broke into a beam. "Of course I will. After all, I'd think I wanted wo buy some MegaDrive cartridge to dump."

"Dump?"

"It's ROM dumping, Ichigo. Just like the one I sent to you the other day, it's actually a ROM dump." Ichiro then mounted on his mountain bike. "See you girls later then."

Charlotte then waved Ichiro off.

"He's a good guy, don't you think, Hannan?"

"Yeah."

"I think this is where we part too. See you later, Hannan, Charlotte."

"You too, Ichigo."

"Alright then! The last one who arrives at the apartment will cook dinner!" Amirah Hannan as she broke into a run.

"Hannan! Wait up!" Charlotte yelled, as she too tried to keep up with Hannan's fox-like speed.

That leaves Ichigo alone. She then started walking alone as her friends went to their own destination. Halfway home, Kish started interrupting her.

"Hi koneko-chan… nice meeting you here." Kish started, purring at Ichigo.

"Kish?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just loafing around. After all, something special will be going on around here."

Hearing Kish's statement, Ichigo quickly reached her pendant.

"Relax, knoeko-chan, nothing to worry about. Besides… I had a special gift for you."

Ichigo couldn't do anything when Kish kissed her all in a sudden. With a poof, she turned into a black little kitten. Kish quickly grabbed the little kitten.

"Now, now, there's nothing to worry about. We're going to test that new friend of yours… Charlotte… right? For now, you're coming with me, koneko-chan."

However, Kish didn't notice that Kikyo saw everything in the background. She quickly ran off to find a public phone.

---

Ichiro was still searching for Kikyo when his cellphone give out the 'Block Clear' tune. He pushed a button on the phone to answer it.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!"

"Kikyo? Where are you? I searched everywhere for you…"

"I'm at Megane's house when I saw an alien, onii-chan!"

"What?"

"An alien is taking Ichigo-nee-chan away!" 

"Kikyo, stay at Megane's house for a while, and when I get there, we're going to the Mew Mew Café." Ichiro said in his usual commanding voice.

"Okay, onii-chan!"

Stupid Kish… he'll never learn… 

Once he picked up Kikyo from her friend's house, Ichiro headed to the Mew Mew Café, but he bumped into Tart instead.

"Oh, here comes the beast!"

"Watch your mouth, Tart, unless you wanted to die early."

"Onii-chan?" Kikyo said after she heard Ichiro's change in his voice. "Onii-chan, what did he mean you're a beast?"

Ichiro tried to hush his younger sister, and this is when Tart fused a rat with a parasite, turning it into a Chimera Anima.

_No turning back now! _"MEW MEW ICHIRO METAMORPHOSIS!"

In a flash of light, Ichiro transformed into Mew Ichiro. The black school uniform was replaced with a red tailcoat, complete with shoulder plates and black T-shirt worn inside it. He also had black trousers and boots, along with a leather belt hung loosely on his waist. Ichiro also had a chocker, with his Blue Gem hanging on it. Ichiro could hear some popping sounds and he could feel his wolf ears and tails come out.

Tart smirked but Kikyo's eyes were round in surprise.

"Nice timing, but, I gotta go! Kish had some plans with that kitty and I got to see this!"

Tart then disappeared, leaving Ichiro and Kikyo with the Chimera Anima.

"Stupid twerp! Ichiro Moon-Star Whip!" He yelled, calling his whip. "Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!"

Not even seconds the rat turned into a Chimera Anima, Ichiro had destroyed the parasite. He then ran over to Kikyo.

"You're okay?" 

"Where's onii-chan?"

"Kikyo, it's me."

"Why did that weird boy said you're a beast? Is true that you're one?"

"It's partially true, but most of it just name calling." Ichiro sighed.

"Oh…" 

"Kikyo, get on my back, we're going to the café."

"What about your bike?"

"I'll carry it."

Single handedly, Mew Ichiro hoisted his bike on the air while holding Kikyo in his other hand.

"Hang on tight Kikyo, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

As Kikyo nodded, Mew Ichiro left the area.

_A/N: Another update since days of the last chapter of the Vampire Killer! Sorry for those who waited, since I'm engrossed with downloading ROM dumps and ISO images. Anyways, by the time you read this, my nickname will no longer be SV-00IIIBLCKHND, instead, with ZEROGRAVITY. Wait for Zero's sprite in my profile!_


	5. Charlotte's Salvation!

CHAPTER 5

Charlotte's Salvation!

Previously on Charlotte's Mew Adventure…

"_Relax, koneko-chan, nothing to worry about. Besides… I had a special gift for you."_

_Ichigo couldn't do anything when Kish kissed her all in a sudden. With a poof, she turned into a black little kitten. Kish quickly grabbed the little kitten._

"_Now, now, there's nothing to worry about. We're going to test that new friend of yours… Charlotte… right? For now, you're coming with me, koneko-chan."_

_However, Kish didn't notice that Kikyo saw everything in the background. She quickly ran off to find a public phone._

---

"What do you mean Kish got Ichigo?"

"He practically kissed her and took her away when she's in _that_ form!" Ichiro stressed.

"Oh no. This is not going to be good…"

"I think Kish is not too far, considering that if he had Ichigo, he might be playing around with her." Ichiro said. "We got two flying-type Mews, and I need a partner or two. Does anyone want to volunteer?"

There is no response from the team.

"Do you want me to hand pick one?" Shirogane said in his usual tone.

Again, the others kept quiet. However, Zakuro stepped forwards, followed by Hannan.

"Thanks."

"Here's the problem though… how can we find Kish?" Hannan questioned.

Ichiro gave no reply.

Suddenly, Maika, Ichiro's robot gave an alarm.

"Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!"

"Speak of the devils."

Following Maika's coordinates, the rest of the Mew Mews started moving out to the Chimera Anima's area.

---

"Where are they?"

"Don't worry, Pai. They'll be here."

Ichiro then appeared right in front of them, untransformed.

"Well, at least one of the Mew Mews was here." Kish said.

"Where's Ichigo?"

"Why does she bother you? Do you really want her, wolf boy?"

"Hey! I'm asking nicely, Kish!" 

"Well, you'll never get her, because she's mine! Get him, Chimera Anima!"

The snake Chimera Anima started attacking, trying to gnaw Ichiro with the poisonous fangs. When it dived down, Ichiro used this chance to jump over the Chimera's head. Ignoring the Chimera Anima, Ichiro ran towards Kish. When he reaches the snake Chimera's tail, he used the tip of it to jump higher.

Unfortunately, Kish just floated away, making the wolf boy miss his target.

"You can't catch me!" The green-haired alien provoked, sticking his tongue out.

"Ribbon Cherry Sonic Cutter!"

Using Mew Cherry's blade, Ichiro used it to make another jump, transforming into his Mew form on air.

"MEW MEW ICHIRO METAMORPHOSIS!" 

With a flash of bright red light, Ichiro transformed into Mew Ichiro, with his red tailcoat flowing behind him.

"Ichiro Moon-Star Whip!" He bellowed.

Kish stopped floating as he stepped the ground below. He held one of his Dragon Swords in his right hand while he held Ichigo with the other hand. Later, the green-haired alien attacked.

Both Mew Cherry and Mew Ichiro were trying hard to attack Kish, but with Ichigo in her kitty-form being too close for comfort, both Mews were also struggling how to evade Ichigo from being hurt. Mew Zakuro, Mew Mint and Mew Sumomo on the other hand were attacking both Tart and Pai.

All in a sudden, Mew Cherry ducked and the next thing Kish knew that he was already in midair. He then realized that Mew Ichiro's strong spinkick had hit him hard on his face, causing him to fly away and accidentally let loose of his grip on Ichigo the kitty.

"Gotcha! How did you like my boot, Kish?"

"Ugh…" Kish moaned as he rose up. "Ouch… that hurts…"

Ichigo ran over to Mew Ichiro, jumping into his arms and kissed him in order to return back to normal.

"Thanks, Mew Ichiro." She said.

"No sweat, pal. I'm always on a lookout."

"MEW MEW ICHIGO METAMORPHOSIS!" 

A bright flash of pink light spreading all over the place, and Ichigo came out of the light as Mew Ichigo.

"I'm not going to forgive you, Kish! Strawberry Bell Bell!"

Mew Ichiro smirked at Kish in his Max Payne-ish sneering grin.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!"

"Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!"

As quickly as possible, Kish evaded the attack, but he was open for another attack from Mew Sumomo.

"Ribbon Sumomo Symphony!"

The moment she played the tune, Kish fell asleep.

"Wow! He's out like a light! Good job, Mew Sumomo!"

Mew Sumomo smiled sweetly as she floated on air. The aliens stopped attacking and both of them dragged the snoozing Kish away from the scene.

At the moment the aliens left, Mew Ichiro made his winning pose, making an air guitar while Mew Cherry threw her hands to her back.

"That was so sweet!"

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Let's rock on!"

A/N: Hiya! I hadn't updated for a long time because there's some faults at SMTKT's Access Centre, so I had a lot of difficulties to continue. So, enjoy! Keep on reading and reviewing, ya? TQ!


	6. A Thank You Party!

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

A Thank You Party!

Ichigo was totally grateful of Charlotte and the others of saving her from Kish. She couldn't imagine what'll happen if Kish took her to their home.

However, the others had another party to throw, and they keep it secret so Ichigo didn't know anything about it. In secrecy, the others started to practice their performances at Ichiro's 'secret base', his father's jamming studio.

"Okay! That's enough for today, girls. You'd been working hard since day one, so you all need a good rest for tonight." Kaito Ichimaru said.

"Wow! With everyone becoming a good team, we bet that we can pull a good performance!" Mint said. "Nobody sings it better than Charlotte!" 

Charlotte blushed at Mint's comment. Other than her singing, Ichiro's melody was great; even though he's using an electric guitar. Hannan had her dance sessions, a traditional Malay dance called _zapin_. Since she's a master in it, she taught everything to her teammates and she also made the appropriate costumes.

Ichiro, on the other hand was only down to music and setting up the PA system inside the café.

Few weeks later, everything was set and ready to go.

"Hmm…hmm…"

"Yo! Ichiro! What're you humming about?"

"Oh, it's you, Kyo. It's nothing."

"Did the girls finish up with the training session?"

"Hope so."

As Ichiro and Kyo kept walking, both of them bumped into the catgirl. Ichiro immediately asked Ichigo to come to the Mew Mew Café at 9. Before she could ask what is it for, Ichiro had already left with his pal.

"That was easy."

"Keep a block on it and let's fetch Kikyo. I won't be home till this midnight, so I don't want her to get worried."

"You're one caring brother, Ichiro."

"Yeah I am."

After packing his bag for the night, Ichiro told his parents and Kikyo that he won't be going home for the rest of the night because he had some work to do at the café, after the birthday party.

Ichiro then followed Berry and Tasuku to the café where the others (except Ichigo, of course.) had been waiting.

While the others are busy preparing the foods for the guests, Ichiro, Tasuku and Keiichiro are making last minute check on the wiring, decoration and the event that'll come up later.

"Everything's all set and we're ready to go."

"Everyone's starting to take their seat now."

"Hey Ichiro, I'd think we'll make a good birthday party!"

"Oh sure we will, Mint. Besides that, where's Charlotte?"

"I'm right here, can't you see?"

Ichiro turned around and saw Charlotte wearing a different dress. That dress was very beautiful, and he had never seen it before. The top was a vest-like cloth but it was a little body hugging and she wore a sarong that reached her ankles. For the shoes, she's wearing red enamel pin heels.

"Did you like it, Ichiro? I made it for today's performance." Hannan said, appearing behind Charlotte.

"What is that dress?"

"It's my traditional dress, the kebaya. My mom taught me how to design one, and I happened to make this for the first time. How does it look?"

"Pretty."

Later, they surprised Ichigo who walked into the café as Ichiro requested. She was surprised but she felt happy, with the presence of her parents and her friends… including…

"Masaya-kun!"

"Happy birthday, Ichigo!"

"Happy Birthday."

"Wow, so you all are really planning for something!"

"We are smart, aren't we girls?"

"Oh yes we were!"

The girls laughed cheerfully as Ichigo blushed. Ichiro smirked as he saw that. Later, Keiichiro came out of the kitchen with a large cake on a trolley. There were two candles shaped like number 16 stuck on the cake.

"Calm down Pudding, we all wants the cake more than you do."

"I want the delicious cake, na no da!"

"For heaven's sake, calm down." Ryou said as he pulled out a lighter.

"I don't know you had a lighter."

"Bought one for today."

As Ryou lighted the candles, everyone urged Ichigo to make a wish. She made one before blowing out the candles…

…and all in a sudden, the candles sparkled!

"Trick candles?!" 

"Freakin' fed! Ryou! You're trying to kill us, weren't you?" Ichiro chastised. The wolf boy was emanating in fury.

"No I didn't!"

"That what's the purpose of this, nya?"

"Just to make a little spice of fun- ack!" Ryou stopped in mid speech as Ichiro and Ichigo started to arm lock his neck.

As the two of them were strangling the sandy brown-haired high school student, Keiichiro watched the two of them in confusion.

"For someone with a cool facade, he is still a nasty little kid in the inside. Don't you agree, Keiichiro?"

"I think that is really true."

_A/N: Okay, I need to stop here because if I get on with the translations and the songs, it'll double the pages like crazy. Wait on another update from me! Oh, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update my fanfics for the past 2 weeks, as I had to face the mid-year exams. If I fail everything, I'm screwed! Wish me luck, everyone! Read on and review! TQ. _


	7. Amazing Kiss

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Amazing Kiss

"Is the girls ready yet?" Keiichiro asked.

"They're busy stuffing themselves with the cake, Keii- ow!" Ichiro yelled. "Hey! Who the hell threw that?" He screamed as he picked up a soda can.

"Not me." Ichigo said.

"Me either, na no da." Pudding shrugged.

"Then who did?"

"I did." Kei said. "Sorry for the rough entrance, Ichiro, but you didn't hear me calling. That's why I threw the can to you. I thought you'd catch it, but seeing that large lump on your head, maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

"You had butterfingers."

Ichiro scoffed to his side and continued on whatever work he was on. Seconds later, he moved from the laptop and walked towards the girls.

"Okay everyone, the guests are coming. Tokyo's finest will be here soon, so stick to our schedule. We need to pull off everything we got for this."

"Gotcha."

"Here's the CD with the lyrics. Charlotte, Hannan-san, the two of you might not have any trouble singing with Lettuce, Berry, Ichigo and Lettuce, aren't you?"

"Got no problem with that."

"What about Mint?" Charlotte asked to Ichiro.

Hannan answered for Ichiro. "She's taking care of the keyboard."

"What about Pudding and Zakuro?"

Ichiro looked around and saw Zakuro, sitting near a table in the café's corner while Pudding was desperately trying to ask Keiichiro another slice of cake. However, he didn't want to give the cake as Pudding has ate 4 slices; more than anyone else. Ryou on the other hand was busy greeting the men and women. All of them were businessmen and women as they were wearing business suits.

"Oh, you know what the two of them were doing right now." He said. "Zakuro's probably wanted to be alone right now."

Mint moaned silently.

"Okay girls. Get psyched."

As Ichiro lest, the girls looked confused with the word the wolf boy just said. 'Get Psyched' was something new to them. The exceptions were Charlotte and Hannan, who happened to know what he meant by that word.

"He meant 'get ready'."

"That Ichiro's maybe a Wolfenstein 3D hardcore fan." Hannan said. "Shape up girls. We need to perform."

--

"Good evening to our guests, ladies and gentlemen. Today's evening show is dedicated to one of our waitresses who today were her birthday. Other than that, we wish you happy. Now, our first performance today is a song by our waitresses, dedicated to our night's guest, Amazing Kiss." Ichiro said.

The stage's light goes on one by one, showing the girls in their respective uniforms. Minto started out with a scale-like tune, and then she switched to a high-energy dance tune, not even using the 'piano' setting of the keyboard. Most of their audience looked really surprised. Then again, it seemed most of them were businessmen and women.

Hannan: "Donna yume mite iru no? Wasuretakunai,  
Matsuge ni kiss shita lips nemusou na smile.  
Yozora ni suikomare kaze no nai mayonaka,  
Futari de mirai e tobetan da.

Sasauaota jikan dake ga kimi dake ga mawaridasu yo.

Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo,  
Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari,  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star,  
Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh,  
Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Hanashi ga togireru to tsutawaru omoi,  
Himitsu no kotoba wo mitsuketa ne,  
Nami ni utsuru tsuki ga yure ugoku mitai ni.  
Hitomi no oke e to tadayoeta.

Mezareba tsugi no yoru ga itoshisa ga chikazuita yo.

Amazing Kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau,  
Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star.  
Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh,  
Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Kimi wa eien ni tsuyoi mabushii yume no kagayaki,  
Kitto mata meguriau shinjitai destiny.  
Tsumetai kabe ni karada wo... sameru koto no nai my love,  
I don't forget you hateshinai.

Just the way you are! (Hannan holds last note)

Ichigo, Lettuce, Berry and Charlotte: "Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya,  
Just the way you are.  
(Hannan joins in) Precious in my love wow yeah yeah...ya,  
Just the way you are...

Hannan: "Amazing kiss hoshi wa kagayaki kasanariatta aoi honoo,  
Kiseki wo egaita katachi naki hikari.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star,  
Kiete shimatta I'm in love wow woh.  
Yorokobi mo ai mo tokekonda uchuu,  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Amazing kiss chiribamerareta garasu no tsubu ga hibikiau,  
Ginga wo nagareta owarinaki chikai.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Oooh just the way you are..."

(TRANSLATION)

What kind of dreams do you see? I don't want to forget.  
Those lips that kissed my eyelashes, that sleepy smile.  
A windless midnight, sucked by the night sky,  
Together, we could leap towards the future.  
Only whispered time, only you begin to spin.

Amazing kiss, the stars shine. A blue inferno, piling up.  
The shape which paints miracles isn't that light.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember.

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star,  
It fades regretfully I'm in love wow woh.  
Both happiness and love are a melted galazy.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Talk is interrupted and expressed feelings,  
I've found secret words.  
The moon, reflected in the waves, as if rocking and moving,  
Was able to drift towards your eyes.  
If awoken, the next night, love will have gotten closer.

Amazing kiss a mounted seed of glass is,  
An unending vow, making the echoing Milky Way flow.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star,  
It fades regretfully I'm in love wow woh.  
Both happiness and love are a melted galaxy,  
Precious in my love tu ru tu yeah...

You are the glittering of an eternally strong brilliant dream.  
I want to believe in the destiny that surely, we'll meet again.

The body in the cold wall.  
There is no time when you'll awaken my love,  
I don't forget you Wow Neverending.

Just the way you are!

Precious in my love woh yeah yeah...ya,  
Just the way you are.  
Precious in my love woh yeah yeah...ya,  
Just the way you are.

Amazing kiss the stars shine. A blue inferno, piling up.  
The shape which paints miracles isn't that light.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember...

Amazing kiss This is only shooting star,  
It fades regretfully I'm in love wow woh.  
Happiness and love are a melted galaxy,  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Amazing Kiss a mounted seed of glass is,  
An unending vow, making the echoing Milky Way flow.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah I remember.

Amazing kiss this is only shooting star,  
It fades regretfully I'm in love wow woh,  
Both happiness and love are a melted galaxy.  
Precious in my love tu ru tu...yeah.

Ooooh just the way you are...)

There was silence for a few seconds before someone in the back clapped. A few more clapped enthusiastically, while others stood in awe and clapped politely.

"Now that's a show." Ichiro smiled.

"Hey Ryou!" Kei smiled. "Is there a second song?"

"I don't know. Ichiro's actually is taking charge of everything." He said. "I got to admit that the girls really sang very well."

Hannan beamed as she heard Ryou praising her and her friends. "That was so sweet, girls. We can do the second song even better, don't you think?"

"That's for sure." Charlotte said.

"The real charm's lies in teamwork, at least for today's performance."

"Like I hadn't heard that before, Ichigo."

The girls laughed lightly as Minto played a tune on the keyboard. Strangely though, she was playing 'The Ultimate Conquest' from Wolfenstein 3D – as if she had played the game thoroughly. Ichiro enjoyed Mint's rendition of the BGM, nodding once a while.

_A/N: To tell the truth, this was the fastest chapter I'd written in weeks. The Access Center is once again opened in my school but the Internet connection is still a problem (after being struck by lightning and stuff…) here. Okay, read on and review! TQ! _


	8. Brand New Beat

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

Brand New Beat!

"Ichiro, do you have another song for us to carry on?"

"Sure."

"What is it?" 

"It's 'Brand New Beat' by BoA."

Charlotte clasped her hands in cheer. She loved that song for sure. A quick access to his father's database later and Ichiro printed out the music notes and lyrics to Mint and the others. They were ready not too long later, and Ichiro let Mint to do the rest.

"Ready, girls?"

"Whenever you are, Mint."

Ichiro gave the announcement right before Mint started to play the tunes on the piano.

Charlotte: "Feel my brand new beat!  
Nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara.

All: So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Don't look back.  
Baby, always look at me.

Charlotte: Doushiyou mo nai majiwaru feeling,  
Risei ja tomerarenai isshun,  
Kuchibiru ni saita madoromi.

Kurikaeshiteru mayoi nukete,  
Akehanatsu mado no mukougawa ni,  
Zutto misugoshiteta my blue bird.

"Love you"  
Mada hayai,  
"Sou"  
Demo mou.  
"Be friend"  
Tte iu jiki ja nai,  
Toshitara, fureaeru kyori de ai wo,  
Mikiwametai.

Dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru,  
Itoshisa to mukiau yo,  
Eyes to eyes,  
Nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara.

All: So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good,  
Don't look back,  
Baby, always look at me.

Charlotte: Hokori tamaru mitai ni gaman shitakunai shi,  
Aenai wake wa, Sono mune no naka ni aru kedo.

Atarashii kuroozetto irodoru,  
Red,blue,white.  
Somerarenai sonzai de itai,  
Hitori dake wakatte ite hoshii.

"Love me"  
Namida mo ukeireru,  
Happy end kara hajimaru,  
Futari wo kanjiru jikan, Kasanete nurikaeteku.

Ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru,  
Sore dake de migakareteku amazing,  
Mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tsuredashite,  
With brand new beat.

All: Because your love is so good,  
I'm truly yours. I've never felt this way before.

Setsunasa ga afureru tabi,  
Sotto kokoro de yorisoetara,  
Nemurenai yo ga aketemo,  
Nanigenai,  
Yasashisa ni kizukeru you ni.

Dare yori mo dare yori mo kagayaiteru,  
Itoshisa to mukiau yo,  
Eyes to eyes,  
Nanairo no hyoujou de omoi wo egaku kara.

Ima, taisetsu na hito ga iru,  
Soredakede migakareteku amazing,  
Mabushii nanairo no ashita e to tsuredashite,  
With brand new beat.

All: So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Don't look back,  
Baby, always look at me.

So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good...

Charlotte: So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Baby, always look at me."

-TRANSLATION-

Feel my brand new beat,  
I'm painting my love with a rainbow of expressions.

So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Don't look back,  
Baby, always look at me.

I feel so mixed up, I can't help it,  
No amount of reason can stop this moment,  
The sleep that's growing on my lips.

When I escaped my constant confusion,  
And opened the window, my blue bird was there outside,  
He'd been watching me the whole time.

"Love you"  
It's too soon,  
"Really"  
But,  
"Be friend"  
We can't do that now,  
So now we're close enough to touch each other,  
Let's take our love to the limit.

I'm looking at a love,  
That shines brighter than anyone, anyone else's,  
Eyes to eyes,  
I'm painting my love with a rainbow of expressions.

So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Don't look back,  
Baby, always look at me.

I don't want to suffer so much that I become proud of it,  
Though the reason we can't see each other,  
Is in your heart.

My new wardrobe is coloured,  
In red, blue, white.  
I want be unstainable,  
I just want one person to understand.

"Love me"  
I'll take the tears,  
Our happy ending is the beginning,  
Of a time of feeling each other,  
We'll make it longer, paint it in our colours.

Now I have someone who I treasure,  
Just that has polished me and made me shine brighter, it's amazing,  
Take me to a bright, rainbow-coloured future,  
With brand new beat.

Because your love is so good,  
I'm truly yours.  
I've never felt this way before.

If we can quietly nestle up together in our hearts,  
Whenever sadness overwhelms us,  
I hope that even if morning comes,  
And I haven't slept at all,  
I'll be able to find this ordinary sweetness.

I'm looking at a love,  
That shines brighter than anyone, anyone else's,  
Eyes to eyes,  
I'm painting my love with a rainbow of expressions.

Now I have someone who I treasure,  
Just that has polished me and made me shine brighter, it's amazing,  
Take me to a bright, rainbow-colored future,  
With brand new beat.

So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Don't look back,  
Baby, always look at me.

So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good...

So cool... So bright... (I) feel so good.  
Baby, always look at me."

After Charlotte finished singing, there was a slight pause amongst the crowd. Someone at the back clapped and later the wave broke out. The entire guest stood up and clapped politely, much to Charlotte's voice. The number of people who clapped their hand was much larger than Hannan's.

- (Outside the café) -

After changing her clothes from the kebaya to her jeans, white t-shirt and a pink jacket, Charlotte walked out of the café to stretch up. She was bringing along a soda can.

"That was so sweet! I wonder if I can hold more performance like that." She whispered.

Charlotte sat down on a garden bench, not too far from the café. The night was not too dark as the moon and the stars are shining up in the sky. The red-haired Briton put her hands behind her head like a pillow. As she drank down the soda, Charlotte tried to remember what did her mother said before she left for Japan.

However, her reverie was broken when she heard some rustling in the bushes. Two Chimera Animas leaped out and cornered her.

"Chimera Anima?!" Charlotte screamed as she pushed her hand into her jeans pocket for the pendant. "Uh-oh…!"

Her pendant was in her kebaya!

"This is bad!"

"Having a little trouble, little bird? You lost your pendant, Charlotte?" A voice taunted her.

"Kish!" 

"Aw, how can you forget something so important?"

"Shut up, Kish! This had nothing to do with you!"

"Oh yes it will. Since you can't turn into a Mew without your pendant, it's the best time to take you away." He said. "Attack, Chimera Anima!"

"Take me away…? Whoa!"

At Kish's orders, the raven Chimera Animas started attacking her. Charlotte hastily rolled away in search of something she could use as a weapon. Her best bet is to run back to the café, but considering that there're two Animas chasing after her and the café is packed with people, Charlotte was out of plans.

"You're open."

Charlotte was later thrown into a tree by both ravens, but she regained her composure really quick.

"MEW ICHIRO METAMORPHOSIS!" Came a yell from behind the bush. "Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!"

A loud thud could be heard and one of the ravens turned normal. The parasite then was 'eaten' by Maika.

"I should have known that it was you, Kish."

"Heh."

Mew Ichiro quickly ran over to Charlotte in order to give her the pendant, but the raven Anima came again.

"Ribbon Ichiro Morning Star!" He yelled. However, his attack missed the target. "Charlotte! Get it!"

The grey wolf Mew quickly threw Charlotte's pendant into her direction, and Charlotte quickly caught it. Clasping her hands on the pendant, the red-haired girl yelled the words calmly.

"MEW SUMOMO METAMORPHOSIS!"

With a flash of bright light, Charlotte transformed into Mew Sumomo. She quickly summoned her personalized flute to help Mew Ichiro, with the both of them oblivious to Kish's plans.

Immediately, Kish snapped his fingers from afar; opening a portal and making the bird Mew fell into the green-haired alien's trap like an ant in an ant lion's pit.

"CHARLOTTE!"

A/N: I had run out of ideas when I was trying to add more depth in this part. If I feel like it, you'll see some changes here by the next chapter. Read on and review! TQ!


End file.
